John and Dave's predicement
by joel.frostad
Summary: one day while Dave and John were on a date, when suddenly, Dave and John both forget to bring money! How will they ever be able to live this through?
1. Chapter 1

Jon + dav = ?

Chapter 1

Dave looked up from his pants wondering why his wallet wasn't there. Jogn wus su[preosed at this turm of avemnts! He didn't bring money to their date because he knew dave would pay the food, how were they fgoing to pay for theyrew fdfate. Esdcpeacally6 becos they were at a fancy restautrant. Dave sad: "GOD DQAMIT JON WHY DO YOU NO GOTS THE BIOLLS AGAIN?"

"I thoughb you were gonna pay gopfr the foooooood" jon e3xcalmed

"WEL RGBTGRESVFSDVADVZDCVREDSRWGRTKUTKI" Dave screamed as he tore his shirt of

Just the n the waiter walked bye, the waitpt was very tall with grey skin. He had bid horns that ,afde him look like bull, "have you guys finisherd the eating shall I goive you the biul,?"

Joh and dav looked at eachother for a moment and begun runnin'.

" oh no cgoota cal,l int ehat backup" tavwaitor called up his walkie talkie to the boss. He said to the boss "they running and they no pay the food!111!111"

"God damniit not agaiin" said the boss thru the walke talk.

the bass had 3d grasses and he was cool and had the shortds hair that was good and he had the listsdpp

jon and dav had bem runnin 4 like 5eveh frum the police

"dave I;'m getting tired, when camn we stop running? We shud just0k go to your house to you can gut the moooooney tso we can pay the guys and itslll be okaksiyt" jophn yolled ats he ran and he panted form being tired

"0k, that sounds good." Dav yelled as he was runn9in". dav had vbeen runnin dsl fats his pants jad befgub to fall down.

Joihn quickly unlocke3d daves house with the key tha he kapt nu the sercert compartmeant in davgs back pockets. He qukly rna taoo daves froom and garbed the wllat. Howeveh, davs ponths had fallen off and he tripped in to the sidwak.

John satw the first complicashun and he just brok dowwwwn the dor. He garped the wallet and he evclaimed: "nao we can the money and we wokny worry the police.

Dave said "omgeeee that's wonderful! Bat nai ponths are till outsid." but just then 5the polied officed the one laydee who was with the red glasses and she smeellled the dave and sayd " 1 FUCK1N LOV3 R3D! OMG D4VE 1S TH4T YOU? ?!"

"OH no" said the john becase he new that dave used to date the rterezi and also she was a police lady and she was going to rest them bcaus they didn't the money 4 the food.

"Terez teis es embarasin cuz I'm not werin ponths." Dave sad fltly.

"WHY 4R3NT U W3R1N PONTHS?" sad terz.

Dave loked sad is because I ran warty from the restrant I had no mony and I ran toooooo fassssst and my ponths fell of

John quickly got the wallet and sait to terext "I hav teh moooneys! Noa u take it and bak to the restaurant"

"nah" sqaid terez. "you still goin to jAL."

" but y tho?" assed the john " we give u the mons

"B3C$US3 YOU SUCK D4V!" yelld terez!

Dave said " no y u h8 me?!"

"B3CA4US3 1 THOUGHT W3 H4D SOM3F1N SP3C40L!"

DAVE "I'm dsyr that you r sad but I 3 johgn he is mai boi"

John then swooned at daves romancive and hen fell aleep on eteh flor. Dove loked worriedly and sad:

"wut?"

END OF CHEPTSAH 1 PLX REVIEW NICLY


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dav lokled at john who had ben noked out no the grond. He wus worried bcause terezu might rest them and jogn cany wacape!

Terezi laufghed said "NOW YOU C4NNOT 3SC4P3 D4V3 4ND U W1LL B3 R34S3DT 4N4D U C4NNOT DO 4NYF1N 4NBTOU!

Dace yellusd and syd "naaah, I cannot handle this! John! Eawk up!

But then terazi used the hancuuffs and maed it so dave couldn't use his hands and she was all "go in the police cars1 or I use le tazors!

Dave sayd "noooo! But John cgave u the money"

Terezi said H4H4H4H4H4H4H4 1'VE GOT YOU NOW"

BUT just S ALL JOPE seemed lost a myseterials troll with weird fin thinsg on his face and a pruerpl thing in his hair. He swooped in and shot the plice car wif his harppppoooon. Then the harpoooon his t the police car and the police car asploded

Terexi shouted "NO MY C44AR" AS she neeled down next to the slportion on the ground itrt was just ash

Eriden the troll who savd dave from the car grabbed him and cut of the hand cuffs. Then he dragged dave by the hand away from terezi befo terezi had time to think and he told dave to pik up the jogn so that they could go fast. Dasve shooted " but what about my ponths!"

Ariden yelled streesfully "WWE DON'T HAVVE ITME FOR PANTS DAVvE!"

Dave quiklei pickd up the jonh and followed Eriden away from the terexi. They went fast to get away, eradin ran them into a neer by a lot of trees and he sakd to dem "u haf to hide heer and ill tak care of terezi don't worry!"

Jon told to the dave "this is the weirdest how come oaal the trolls atrre here? I thought they didn't live on our planet dave?

Dacve thouht abot this a lot and he sayd to jogn "well jogn, this is a fanfictinn and well, in da fanfic we can all be on the am e planet yes?

Then john got confuded and fdave laughed to himself because he was just talking about ian inside joke between he and his best friends Isabele and joel. He thought those guys were the SHIT. (in a gud wai) dav ethen told john that he didn't no.

Jon and dav were hiding behind a tree so no one wud see them. Whiel they were hiding ariden waz busy doing an else

**To be contnud I bet u cant wait 2 sea whut erian's up tooooo…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ERiden looked up nowing htat he had a mishun. He had to stop terezi frum being injustice just because of her crush 4 dave. Just becus she was jelous of the jon dosnt mean thatshe can arrest the john and dave.

Eridan ran to terezi who was still looking around looking for wre they cud wah ran too. Terexi smelled eriden in the eyes an said "WH3R3 4R3 TH3Y, TH3Y R4N FROM A R43STOR4NT W1THOUT P4Y1NG!"

Meriden said back to terexi "thry gave u teh mony bac u leave then alone!"

Tereazi asxed dave y he was helping the john and dave bcause eriden as a sore looser and shoud be jelos of they're love but no. Meriden had said bak too the tere ci "no teresi you don't understand. Their lovve is so magical that I havve to protect it. I ship them!"

Terexi simply nodded her head nowing what it's like to ship two people. Not a force in the world could stop Meriden's OTP. They were simply **TOO PERF. **Terezi sadly walked away admitting defeeyt and she gto fired by the polevce because she was being letting her heart take over instead of the law so then terexi had to get a job at msdonalds and then shelearned her lesson about how jealously can only lead to destruction.

After eriden ahd finished bribnging justice upon the world he went back to the johndave and saig "Don't wworry my human OTP I havve savved you from the tezi and you can safly rome the streets of earth without worring about teb police topping you from being adorbs beciase eridan is here to make you

R life gr8

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? FIRST FANFIC IS PRERTY FUCKIN' BAWLIN EH?**


End file.
